Just Another Name
by Ningyo Kami
Summary: After years of isolation, L is finally getting the chance to interact with the two most important people in his life, though they are unaware of this fact. They only ever needed each other but with L entering the picture, perhaps they might realize that they were never truly meant to be together as friends or anything else.


A name is a very important thing. Your name contains everything that you are and everything that you will become. Behind every name is a person. Sometimes we forget that. Most forgot that in regards to one man.

L.

Most only thought of him as a letter to be called upon when needed. He would appear, clean up whatever mess there was, and then disappear only to be called on once again at a later time. L was nothing more than a letter and a job.

But L was a name and L was a human. He had a past just like the rest of us. He had a childhood and a family at one point. Only his family was a little different.

The children of Wammy's House were the people L considered family, even if he didn't have direct interaction with them. He considered himself responsible for them and he considered them his own children despite the fact he was only a year older than the oldest children there.

There were two children L took notice of in particular though. The two top ranked successors, A and B. Though, children wouldn't be the right word to describe them seeing as they were both sixteen. Nevertheless.

These were the two L wanted interaction with. Whenever he held a questioning session via his computer, these were the two he wanted to ask about him and his life, not just his line of work.

L wasn't entirely sure what it was about these two that drew him in, though he did speculate quite often when there was nothing else to occupy his time. His main reasoning was that he was jealous of the bond that they shared. He didn't understand how they could be so close. All they ever needed was each other and it was no secret that most nights A would end up spending the night in B's room. There were rumors about what went on behind that seemingly perpetually closed door but L never gave the rumors any credit.

It was at one point during another questioning session that L finally got to interact with them.

"…Because in truth, I am that monster," the synthetic voice of a then eighteen-year-old L answered. The children scattered around the floor watched the screen in awe, their hero seemingly so close.

B and A were situated in the back of the room, talking, as was their usual activity during this time. Typically they both just ignored – or at least that's what it seemed like – whatever l was saying, but now B was looking up. B was looking at the monitor, at the Old English-style L that was displayed. B was looking at L.

Even though B couldn't tell, L had locked eyes with him through the video projection displayed on his own monitor. He finally had his attention and he didn't want to lose it.

"Are there any other questions?" he asked, just hoping the younger boy would ask him something, anything. But there were no questions.

Disheartened, L ended the session and Roger dismissed the children. One by one they filed out of the room to go to their classes or to engage in some other activity. All of them that us, except B and A. Wherever one went, so did the other. A was only there because B was.

L had not expected this and his unseen eyes widened slightly as the two approached, A walking a step behind B.

"May I help you with something?" L tried to keep his voice calm which wasn't too hard thanks to the voice modifier that always seemed to be on.

There was a moment of silence between the three before B finally spoke up. "How old are you?"

It was such a simple question and yet no one had asked L that question before. "E-eighteen," he stuttered, taken by surprise. He had hoped for something a little more profound but he would take what he could get.

B's blank expression didn't change but A seemed a little taken off guard. "Only eighteen?" he asked. "You seem a little young to have such a high position."

"Yes, well, my intellect far exceeds my physical age. It allows me to accomplish things most others my age would never dream of." But this was true for all the children at Wammy's. Only, it was a little truer for L.

"So what gives you the right to be so powerful?" B finally spoke up again.

L was unsure of how to answer. What did give him the right? There was his intelligence, as he had just stated, but was that all there was to it? Perhaps he had simply been lucky. He opened his mouth to voice thoughts he didn't even have but not quickly enough.

"We're not impressed by you. Because really, you don't matter. The world got along well enough before you came along and it'll continue to do so after you're gone." B spoke for both himself and A as A was inclined to go along with anything the other boy said. He was the follower and B was the leader. This much was obvious at first glance.

No one had ever dared to speak to L in such a manner before. This boy was… He wasn't even sure. It was clear that this conversation between the three of them was coming to a close, but L didn't want it to end. He didn't want to let go of these two. So, in a very un-L-like manner, he panicked.

"Perhaps some time you'll allow me to convince you of my worth. Would you both like to meet me at some point?" This had never been done before. From the moment L's abilities had been discovered, he had been hidden away, never to come into face-to-face contact with anyone as it could prove dangerous for him. But he was legally an adult now and he could do what he wanted.

They both blinked at him before turning their heads slightly to look at each other for a brief moment. They face him once again and once again, B was the one who spoke. "I don't see why not."

And with that, a small smile formed on L's lips. These two were so important to him and now he would get to meet them. This was a very new experience for him. "Very well then."

A time, date, and location were set. As A and B exited the room, L couldn't help but let himself feel at least a little bit of glee. He closed the connection and stood up out of his chair and began wandering around his room aimlessly. For once, he was unsure of what to do next.


End file.
